Trouble on the Island
by Kirishma Destiny Soul
Summary: Lady Penelope has her niece to stay with, but she had to go for a meeting. So she leaves her with Jeff and the boys on Tracey Island. Trouble is guarenteed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trouble on the Island

Summary: Lady Penelope's niece has to stay with her for w few weeks; however Lady Penelope has some business to do, so she takes her to Tracey Island. The guys better watch out.

Genre: Action/Adventure with a bit of romance

Rating: T

Please enjoy the story.

* * *

It was a warm Tuesday afternoon and the ThunderBirds had just got back from their latest mission.

They had all just arrived back to the house when the phone went; Jeff went to see who it was...

"Hello?" he answered.

Jeff nodded, occasionally agreeing with the person on the other end of the phone, a few minutes later he said, "That's fine, we'll see you then, bye" and hung up.

"Dad, who was it?" Alan asked, walking in with his two best friends Tintin and Fermat.

"Lady Penelope, so I want you lot to behave, got that?" Jeff asked the kids in the lounge

"Yes" came the chorused response of the boys and Tintin.

Meanwhile

Lady Penelope was waiting with Parker in FAB1 to leave for Tracey Island; however they couldn't quite leave. Seeing as her niece was still sorting her things.

"Riv, come on sweetheart, we have to go!" Penny shouted pleasantly but firmly

"Sorry, o.k. I'm here now lets go."

Parker heard that everyone was in the car and set off down the runway, pressing the ignition a jet engine emerged from the boot of the car along with telescopic wings emerging from under it.

FAB1 suddenly left the ground and sped off across the sky towards the Island.

"Where are we going then?" Riv asked eagerly

"In time, you shall see" Penny replied, opening up a copy of the financial times.

Riv looked across at her annoyed, Penny however just smiled.

It was about 30 minutes later when Parkers voice was heard over the intercom,

"Approaching Tracey Island, milady"

Riv looked out of the window at the site below her. All she could see for several miles was ocean; in the middle of it all was a small tropical paradise.

As the car touched the soft golden sands of the Islands beach, Riv saw 3 extremely fit lads standing just in front of what looked like a jungle.

"Suntan for me now, there is no way I can't get one!" she thought as she got out of the car. She stood beside the car, eyeing the 3 up and down before spinning round a following Penny into the house.

When they arrived in the house she went out to the pool at the back as Jeff and Penny talked arrangements over. She looked across the pool and saw three kids about her age; well there was a girl and two boys.

"Well a boy and another hot lad from out of this world" she thought to herself, letting her mind wander back to the three lads she had seen earlier. Looking back across the pool she saw one of the three approaching her. At the same time Penny came out and gave her a kiss goodbye before heading back down to FAB1 with Parker.

"This is gonna be fun!" she thought to herself as the boy got closer

* * *

o.O there you go folks. This is like a story I thought of about two minutes ago, which probably means I'll never finish it. Oh well, please read and review my lovely readers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ha! I'm back and back with avengence, it must have been at least 18 months since I last updated any of my fics. So I'm going to stop talking and get one with it, oh yeah just to clarify...

Title: Trouble on the Island

Summary: Lady Penelope's niece has to stay with her for w few weeks; however Lady Penelope has some business to do, so she takes her to Tracey Island. The guys better watch out.

Genre: Action/Adventure with a bit of romance

Rating: T

* * *

When he approached her, she noticed as well as having blonde hair he also had blue eyes, she started at him for a bit before he stretched his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Alan Tracey and this is Tintin and Fermat" he said, gesturing to the two behind him by the pool, as she accepted his hand and shook it slowly

"Nice to meet you, I'm Riviera Charinade Santiego" she replied as she let go of his hand

"O...k say that slowly and in plain English" Alan asked as a smile crept across his lips

"Well, to be precise Riv" she answered him

"Alright then, do you fancy coming over to the pool?" he asked

"Yeah sure" she replied, following him to the pool.

"I'm so glad I came prepared for the sun" she thought to herself, as she sat down on one of the sun lounger's. She pulled her t-shirt over her head to reveal the pale blue bikini top she was wearing; she swung her legs up onto the lounger and settled down. She was just about to fall asleep when a bucketful of ice cold water was thrown over her

"Sorry! I was aiming for Alan!" a lad shouted, as she sat bolt upright in shock, she looked across to the direction of the voice and noticed it was one of the three lads she's seen earlier. He came over to the sun lounger to introduce himself

"Don't worry about it, I won't melt" she laughed, accepting the towel he just handed her "Thanks"

"He was standing behind you, but then the little git moved just as I threw the water" he explained, watching her as she dried her self off.

"Great I've only been here two minutes and I'm getting used as a base already" she finished drying herself off and placed the towel on the floor.

"You'll get used to it, I'm Virgil by the way" he told her, laughing

"Great should I just lock myself in my room now?" she asked sarcastically, before answering him "I'm Riviera Charinade Santiego or Riv for short"

"Wow I'm sure there are awards for name's that long" he joked

"Yeah, I've already got three" she responded.

Suddenly there was a shout from the kitchen, it was Jeff Tracey telling the boys about another mission they had

"Looks like we're up" Virgil told her as he headed for the house, Riv grabbed the towel and followed him up the steps into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" she asked as the four Tracey got into position in front of their relevant pictures.

* * *

Wow I wrote all that I haven't wrote fics for ages now, I'm surprised I can still do it mutters I wonder how many reviews I will actually get. On that note please read and review everyone 


End file.
